


Fallen Words

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Romance, anti-whitney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Callum laid there in utter tourment. He was trying to work out what had just happened but his brain was fuzzy. He had said no. He didn't want to, but it happened anyway.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Fallen Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that has been going around my mind for a while.  
Please let me know what you think of this one... its unlike anything I've written in the past...
> 
> Just a warning it is very anti-Whitney.

~ Fallen Words ~ 

Callum laid there in utter tourment. He was trying to work out what had just happened but his brain was fuzzy. He had said no. He didn't want to, but it happened anyway. 

He didn't blame her, after all he was her fiancé. This what what couples did, anyway it was his own fault he shouldn't have let this go on for as long as it had. He knew deep down he could never be who she wanted him to be.  
He had thought about the moment when he would tell her long and hard, for weeks and weeks. Even though in his heart he wanted to be with Ben his head kept telling him something different. In till last night. 

He had been to dinner with Ben, somewhere up north away from Walford, away from his troubles, and it had been so nice. They just fitted together, he felt like he belonged somewhere when he was with Ben, and he had never felt like that before in his whole life. Even with Whitney in the early days. 

He walked through the flat door to a very drunk Whitney, He had used the whole tube journey trying to work out in his head what he was going to say to her, and had finally made up his mind. When he saw her drunk part of him thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her when she was like that but then it would be put off and put off. This needed to be done now. 

So he had stood there in front of her and told her he didn't want to marry her anymore. That he was Gay and that he was in love with Ben Mitchell.   
He felt the cage around his heart break and although he felt incredibly guilty he also felt freer than ever. 

He turned around in the bed to face the door, trying not to think about what had happened after he came out. He closed his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut.   
He thought about Ben, and how he had tried to think about him when he couldn't get hard but alas it just made the situation worse. He felt his body shake as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He pulled himself out of the bed and looked around to Whitney who was fast asleep. He had generally loved this girl but maybe more as a friend than anything else and he was begining to realise it.  
He got up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and his hoodie and walked to the bathroom, taking his phone with him. 

In the bathroom he locked the door and let out a breath. He sat on the toliet seat and looked down at his hands that where shaking uncontrollably. He felt dirty, and ashamed. He should have stood up to her and said no more forcefully. He was a fully ground man for goodness sake, he could have stopped her. Everything just happened so fast and before he knew anything she was climbing on top of him, pining him down. He had been taken by suprise when she had started kissing him and rubbing herself against him trying to get him there. 

He told her he was gay again, maybe she hadn't heard him right the first time as he tried to push her off, but she pushed her body harder into him. He had felt her hand stroke up and down his length trying to get him hard, she kept saying things to him to encourage him but it was now so blurry, all he remembered was saying no. he didnt want to. 

Tears where now falling freely down his cheeks as he fumbled with his phone locating the number. He stared at Ben's face on his contact details page for a while, What if Ben didnt believe him, he wasn't sure if he could carry on with out that beautiful man who had opened his arms for him, made him feel loved and wanted.  
He used the back of his hand to try and wipe up the wet tears setting on his face as he closed his eyes. 

He didn't know what to do... Once more his mind was going against his heart, he pulled foward and let his body collapse on the floor.   
He laid on the floor for the longest time, he thought about leaving the flat, finding Ben but he couldn't bring himself to get up, he felt so deeply ashamed and was terrified that Ben wouldn't believe him. So he just laid there on the cold floor, trying to will his mind to stop thinking about what had happened, how it had made him feel. He just hoped by some miracle it would be better in the morning. 

He knew that was not to be the case. 

*********

His eyes opened quickly when he heard banging on the bathroom door. He sighed as he pulled his body up from the floor where he must have slept all night.   
He pulled himself into a seating position and picked up his phone. He had a missed call from Jay, and a text from Ben. He bypassed the voiemail and located the text message. His eyes filled with tears again when he read what Ben had sent him. 

'Morning babe, Just wanted to say I had a great time last night, you looked beautiful... I'll come to see ya for lunch xx' 

Callum jumped when the banging on the door started again.

'Callum?...'Callum your late for work' Whitney's voice cut though his thoughts.   
He pulled himself up and pushed his phone in to the pocket at the front of his hoodie before opening the door.   
He braced himself for an angry Whitney, however instead he was meant with sympathetic eyes.

'What you doing in here? Jay's been ringing, your late!' She cried out barging past him, he felt her hand brush down his shoulder and he shuddered, and stepped backwards.   
'Did you not hear what I said last night? he whispered as he watched her faf in the bathroom, cleaning the sink and the tiles etc.   
He moved out of her way as she tried to tidy behind her, and backed out of the bathroom, trying to put some space inbetween them. 

'Remind me... was it when you told me you didn't want to marry me? or do you mean when you told me that you are gay? and your in love with that Mitchell.... yes I heard exactly what you said... ' Whitney said giving him a sly grin and walking towards him slowly. 

'But I know you too well babe... your not gay! you've just got cold feet! which I get...Everything will be fine..' she told him standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. 

Callum felt sick, literally sick as she touched him. he pulled away quickly. 

'I am... I'm gay... I'm really really sorry... but I dont fancy you' Callum whispered hoping this time she would get the message.   
Instead she laughed a cruel laugh. 

'You better get ready for work babe, We don't want Jay banging the door down to we...I'll see you tonight, and don't make plans.. I've got something special lined up' She said walking pass him over to the sewing maching on the table.   
He watched her for a moment untill he walked into the bedroom so he could change. Moments later he quietly rushed pass Whitney and ran down thr stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations etc used in this fiction. All rights go to EastEnders and the BBC


End file.
